Wireless telephones are a type of communication device that enable communication by receipt and transmission of electro-magnetic signals. For covert surveillance purposes, these wireless telephones may be easily identified by associating a phone number with each particular wireless telephone. That is, any particular wireless telephone may be identified by determining phone number information included in the electro-magnetic signals when turned on. Given this technology, the location of any individual who operates a wireless telephone may be accurately tracked and recorded.
The location of wireless telephones and their associated users may be tracked for a number of reasons. For example, the telephone company that licenses usage of the wireless telephone network may desire to know the location of each user for billing and/or marketing purposes. In the field of espionage and warfare, it has become desirous to identify the locations of enemies who may carry the wireless telephone for personal communication.